


Moonlight Lover

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anxiety, Double Drabble, Fear, Love, M/M, Reflection, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Reflections in a moonlit bedroom.Or, Frank is insecure, and Gerard is madly in love with him.





	Moonlight Lover

Frank was looking up at the ceiling, amazed by how strikingly quiet the scene was.  Moonlight shone in through the window, streaking the bedroom in a sort of beautiful, surreal way.  The white ink was illuminating Gerard's face, as well, highlighting his pale skin and making him look almost angelic.  His eyes were shut, dark lashes fanning out over his cheeks, and a gentle smile rested on his lips as he laid next to his lover.

  
Butterflies fluttered in Frank's stomach—this was all so perfect and beautiful, and his heart ached.  He had fallen so fast and so hard for this agonizingly stunning man, and somehow this all felt like a dream, yet so vivid at the same time.

  
But the haze of love and warmth was clawed at by a biting anxiety; something that made Frank want to tear apart the happy scene and scream and cry and let Gerard know how broken and insecure he really was inside.

  
"Gerard?"

  
Gerard's fingers drew invisible patterns on his lover's bare chest.  "Yes, darling?"

  
Frank felt his chest tighten at the endearment.  He asked, "Will you love me forever?"

  
Gerard smiled into his hair, humming softly.  "Forever," he confirmed.

  
It was said so simply and so sweetly that Frank couldn't help but believe Gerard's words were true.  In that moment, the pain clawing and tearing at his heart subsided, and Frank hoped desperately that someday, with Gerard's help, he could banish it altogether.


End file.
